Hogwarts: Odelia's Story, Year One
by Senorita Margarita
Summary: It's the year after Harry Potter has graduated from Hogwarts, and Odelia, a girl who looks strangely like Harry, begins at Hogwarts. This is her story, her first year.


Chapter 1- Odelia's Eleventh Birthday   


Yeah, I know the title of this fic's not too interesting, I'll most likely change it later, if I can think up something interesting. ^_^   


This part's not really exciting (In my opinion) it's more of an introduction than anything else. It'll get better, I promise! Just some background info on Odelia and her family is the focus of this chapter. Also, Harry Hermione, and Ron will be in the story eventually, just not right away.   


And we can't forget this....   


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. (JK Rowling does.) I do however, own Odelia, Krissy, Harri, Henrietta, Clarence, and Malcolm.   


Now, with no further delay, on to the story!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Odelia!"   


"Wake up!"   


Two girls, one short, with long strawberry-blonde hair, and the other, older, with chin-length brownish-red hair, were yelling in an attempt to get the third girl, Odelia, to wake up.   


Finally, the blonde girl walked out of the room, to return a moment later with a glass of water. The auburn-haired girl giggled. "Krissy, you wouldn't dare!"   


"Oh yes I would, Harri. And anyway, Aunt Henrietta told us to wake Odelia up!"   


"I don't think my mom meant it that way."   


"Oh well." And with that, Krissy poured the water onto Odelia's head.   


"Kristellina Sims Wescott! What in the world are you doing!" She screamed, spitting out water in between words. Her green eyes were filled with wrath.   


Krissy looked unaffected by Odelia's anger. "Silly. You know today's your birthday, you're finally 11!"   


Odelia stopped screaming. "Oh yeah." She looked embarrassed. "Sorry, sis," she then noticed Harri, "and cousin," she added.   


Harri smiled. "You forgot it's June first? I'm shocked. You've been carrying on about turning 11 since..."   


"_My _birthday, April 29th." Krissy finished. "You're so lucky, you know."   


"Yeah, yeah. I get to go to Hogwarts!" Odelia looked smug.   


Harri groaned, then said, "I remember, on my birthday, May sixteenth, you said that you couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts in September, um..."   


"Fifty-seven times!" Krissy finished again.   


Odelia looked sheepish. "Well, it's not my fault I'm the oldest!"   


"I wish I could go." Krissy muttered. Harri nodded in agreement.   


"Oh well. It's not my fault you're 9," she pointed to Krissy, "and you're only 10," she concluded, pointing at Harri.   


"Yeah, yeah."   


"Well, scram." Odelia pushed Harri and Krissy to the door. "I need to get dressed."   


As soon as she was alone, Odelia studied herself in the mirror in the room. She was tall-ish, with very, very, long midnight black hair. She brushed her hair into a braid, and rummaged around her room for her glasses. She smiled, thinking that no one in their right mind would think this room belonged to a witch. It was full of Muggle things, hundreds of books, Muggle and magical which were jammed into bookshelves, a CD player, 50 or so CD's, a laptop on the desk, a TV and VCR on her dresser, and some video games were strewn about. Odelia found her glasses under a pile of stuffed animals (She owned 867, to be exact), and put them on, then moved to leave, but she saw a picture under her old radio. She picked it up, and smiled, placing the picture on her dresser, then with one last glance, she ran downstairs.   


"What took you so long?!" complained Krissy when she saw Odelia climbing downstairs   


"Sorry, but I had to fix the old picture of Mum, it was under my radio."   


"Yeah, I remember that one, it was taken..." She stopped, unable to finish.   


Odelia hugged her sister. "Don't worry, Mum would be proud to see us, I mean here we are, two witches!"   


Krissy grinned. "Yeah, and Mum was a Muggle too! She would have been so suprised!"   


"Yep, Mum, her sister was a Muggle-born witch, Dad's a wizard, we're witches, Uncle Malcolm's a wizard, Harri's a witch, she was surrounded by magic, and couldn't do any herself!"   


"Yeah, that's right!" Krissy giggled. "Well, everyone's in the kitchen, Dad'll be here any minute!" She ran off.   


Everyone consisted of Uncle Malcolm, Aunt Henrietta, and Harri.   


When Odelia entered the kitchen, Krissy was complaining about living in America... again.   


"I don't see why we can't live with Dad!" Krissy wailed.   


"Krissy, I've told you a hundred times, your dad is too busy with the Ministry in Britain to raise you and Odelia! You'd always be alone, and anyway, your father visits all the time!" Henrietta Langsley looked frustrated.   


"Yeah, but," Krissy still wasn't satisfied, "why can't we visit our dad? He always comes here."   


"Because he can Apparate! You cannot! It's much easier for him to Apparate here to see you!" Henrietta said, in a final sort of way.   


"Krissy, why must you argue with my mom about that at least once a week?" Harri asked curiously.   


"Tradition." Krissy smiled.   


Harri groaned, but cheered slightly when Malcolm, her dad, set a large platter of pancakes on the table.   


"Where's Odelia?" he asked.   


"I'm here!" Odelia chirped, entering the room. "Elbin came with an letter." Elbin was the family's large barn owl.   


"Ooooh, let me see it." Krissy snatched the letter from Odelia.   


"What's it say?" Harri asked curiously.   


"Dad can't come until this afternoon, the Ministry's held up, something about Blast-Ended Skrewts."   


"That's a shame." Malcolm looked sympathetic.   


"Oh well, I guess Krissy and Harri can get started on their homework!" Odelia said innocently.   


It was a rule, set by Henrietta, Malcolm, and Krissy and Odelia's father, Clarence, that the Harri, Krissy, and Odelia were to attend American public school until 5th grade, to learn basic Muggle skills nescary for everyday life. Then, after they finished fifth grade, they would attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Clarence and Henrietta attended school.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note: Malcolm attended an American school for witchcraft and wizardry, (Porkskins School for Witchcraft and Wizardry) it explains why Odelia, Krissy, Harri, Henrietta, and Malcolm live in the United States, he works for the Ministry in the USA.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Not so fast, Odelia," Henrietta cut in, "you are going to have to learn some basic magic skills this summer, instead on Muggle homework."   


Odelia groaned, while Krissy and Harri high-fived each other.   


"Aunt Henrietta! Why'd you have to bring THAT up!"   


"Nevermind, Odelia, eat your breakfast. You only will be learning some basic magic history, and that's about it. You can read up on some small charms and things as well. You'll enjoy it."   


"Uncle Malcolm!" Odelia groaned again. "It's my birthday, quit mentioning schoolwork!"   


"You started it." interjected Krissy.   


"Aw, be quiet."   


"Eat your breakfast, all of you."   


After breakfast, there was nothing much to do until her father arrived, so Odelia headed up to her room. It was the only room on the third floor, a private area for Odelia to retreat to. It was rather large, and very messy, with Odelia's assorted Muggle things, (she collects Muggle stuff) as well as some magic things strewn all over the place. Her bunk bed was built sailor-style, into the wall, and the bottom bunk held many of her 867 stuffed animals. She picked up her pink and red laptop, and once again checked to make sure it was magic enough to not go berserk when she took it to Hogwarts with her. After she was satisfied it would work, she did the same to the other Muggle things she planned to take to Hogwarts with her. After she was done, Odelia took out the poster she bought last week of her favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannon's star seeker, Angeline O'Riley. She placed in her pink-and-red trunk, then retreated downstairs again.   


"What time is it, Aunt Henrietta?" Odelia asked.   


"Almost 2. Your dad will be here..."   


"Hullo there, Henrietta, Odelia."   


"... Now." finished Henrietta. "Hi Clarence!"   


"Good to see you, Henrietta. Where are Kristellina, Harriet, and Malcolm?"   


"I'm right here Dad!" yelled Krissy. "And don't call me Kristellina!"   


"Hello, Uncle Clarence," said Harri cheerfully. "Why must you always call me Harriet?"   


"Because, Harriet," stated Clarence, "Harriet Langsley sounds better than Harri Langsley."   


"No it doesn't!"   


"As you wish," Clarence picked up Krissy. "Where is our dear Odelia's cake? And gifts? The party needs to start!"   


Odelia smiled. "Aunt Henrietta's wand is missing. Uncle Malcolm is trying to make the cake."   


Krissy giggled. Malcolm was a notoriously bad cook. (And we mean really, really, B A D!) "I think he went to go buy a cake from a Muggle bakery, sis." she stated.   


"Did someone say cake?" asked Malcolm from the kitchen. "Here it is, come and get it!"   


Odelia, Krissy, and Harri broke into a mad run towards the kitchen.   


"Oooh, me first!" yelled Krissy excitedly.   


"No, me Kris! It's _ my _ birthday!!"   


"I hope it's chocolate!" Harri yelled.   


"Mmmmm, me too!" added Odelia.   


An hour later, when all that was left of the cake was crumbs, Odelia was still angry Malcolm placed a candle he charmed so Odelia couldn't blow it out.   


"Okay, presents Odelia!"   


"Yay!" and with that, Odelia beamed, and set to work unwrapping her small pile of presents. When she was done, she owned three new CD's, two new stuffed animals, (Both from her aunt and uncle) a large box of Chocolate Frogs (from Krissy), and a Muggle book (from Harri) that she had wanted to have since March.   


"Thank you so much!" Odelia stammered her thanks to her family.   


"Hold on there, Odelia," Clarence interrupted. "You haven't opened my gift yet." and with that, he handed her a large package wrapped in blue tissue paper. She opened it eagerly, and gasped.   


"It's _ Hogwarts, a History_!"   


"You'd want to know about your school before you go, right?" Clarence asked.   


Odelia nodded in reply.   


"Open up the book, hon."   


Odelia slowly opened the cover, and saw a folded piece of parchment inside of it. She took it out, read it, and screamed.   


"Read it, dear." Henrietta told her.   


Shaking, Odelia picked up the parchment from where she dropped it on the floor and read.   


_ This parchment entitles one, Odelia A. Wescott, to one trip on August 31st to Diagon Alley in London to collect her nescary supplies to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as one animal, owl, cat, or toad, one night at the Leaky Cauldron in London, and a ride to Kings' Cross Station, also in London, to go to Hogwarts the following morning on September first. Clarence L. Wescott will accompany Miss Odelia throughout this trip.   
_

"Lucky!" shrieked Krissy. "I wish I could go."   


"Me too." added Harri with a sigh.   


"You both will get to come along when you are about to start at Hogwarts, this is Odelia's trip." said Malcolm with a tone that suggested you'd better not whine anymore, or you won't get to go when it's your turn to.   


"I'll pick you up then, you'll have your list of nescary items by then, right Henrietta?"   


"Yes, but how will Odelia get there?" questioned Henrietta.   


"Floo Powder. I'll arrange it so your fireplace will be connected for the afternoon, all right?"   


"Of course. You have to go now?" Henrietta looked as if she wanted to invite Clarence for dinner.   


"Yes, I'm afraid so. Klark Glenn needs to see me about an urgent matter at 7.   


"Well, okay."   


"Bye Daddy!"   


"See ya, Uncle Clarence!"   


"Thank you so much Dad!"   


And with those words, Clarence Wescott Disapparated.   


"Now girls, I hear that there's a great new Muggle movie on TV tonight. Want to watch it?"   


"Sure!" chorused Harri, and Krissy. They left the room to go watch it on the larger TV in the den. Malcolm went outside to water his plants, leaving Odelia alone in the room to ponder over her gifts, and her excitement. To her, August 31st was a year away. With a sigh, she went upstairs to get started reading her new books, and daydreaming about what Diagon Alley could be.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


That's it! Now do me a HUGE favor and review the story in the little box underneath this message.   


  



End file.
